¿Cómo te puedo recordar?
by Malezy
Summary: Todos en nuestra vida alguna vez hemos perdido algo las cuales muchas veces terminamos encontrándolas... pero muy pocas personas pierde dos de las cosas más importantes en la vida: la primera, la memoria, y la segunda, la persona que más queremos en este mundo... esto fue lo que le paso a Elsa, pero ¿las podrá recuperar? ¿hay vuelta atrás?
1. Chapter 1

Recuerden que no me pertenece ni Frozen ni El Origen de los Guardianes

Capítulo 1 (Prologo):

 _Hermoso. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir ese día. Simplemente hermoso._

 _El barco flotaba sobre las calmadas aguas del mar, y el sol brillaba en un cielo limpio y libre de nubes. Y aunque a la joven Elsa, de aproximadamente 13 años, prefiriera él frío y la nieve, no significaba que no dejara de maravillarse por los mágicos destellos que proyectaba los rayos del sol en el agua, los cuales hacían más maravillosos ese día, los cuales podría observar Elsa por horas haciendo menos pesado el viaje._

 _¿Qué por qué la familia real de Arendelle estaba realizando un pequeño viaje en barco? Nada más ni nada menos que para visitar el Reino del Sol a petición de los mismos reyes; el reino estaba cerca de festejar su festividad más importante: el lanzamiento de los globos iluminados para recordar a la princesa perdida, al cual asistiría Elsa y su familia (para también mostrar su respeto y condolencias). Y aunque fuera una fecha triste, no se le podía negar que era un espectáculo sorprendente._

 _Volviendo a cubierta, Anna (de aproximadamente 11 años) corría de un lugar a otro; estaba muy entusiasmada ya que nunca había viajado en barco y mucho menos haber salido del Reino. De vez en cuando esta se detenía para observar el paisaje junto con Elsa pero al poco tiempo se volvía a aburrir y se iba corriendo nuevamente. Al caer la tarde las dos niñas ya cansadas se dispusieron a dormir en el camarote que compartían*, pero a Anna misteriosamente se le fue el sueño recordando los poderes de Elsa:_

 _\- ¡Elsa! ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Ya no duermas! – grito mientras zarandeaba a Elsa._

 _\- Anna, duérmete si – decía una somnolienta Elsa._

 _\- Aggg, yo no puedo, el cielo despertó y yo también, ¡ahora debemos jugar! – dramatizo Anna._

 _\- Pues vete a jugar sola – dice todavía sin abrir los ojos Elsa mientras avienta a Anna fuera de la cama quien se había acostado prácticamente encima de Elsa. Anna cae en el suelo con una mirada pensativa y frustrada. De repente se le ocurre una idea que no fallaría:_

 _\- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Elsa simplemente abre un ojo y le esboza una media sonrisa. Anna sonríe, esa pequeña y simple frase era la debilidad de Elsa desde que eran pequeñas, siempre la convencía de jugar con ella diciéndole eso._

 _Elsa se baja de la cama con Anna siguiéndola, para proceder a congelar el piso y crear una pequeña nevada. Anna miraba a su alrededor muy alegre y emocionada cuando sin previo aviso siente algo impactarse algo atrás de su cabeza, se voltea y encuentra a Elsa riendo a carcajadas con una bola de nieve flotando a centímetros de su mano. Anna sonríe, se inclina para coger un poco de nieve y hacerla una bola, para luego lanzársela a Elsa quien desprevenida le da de lleno en la cara. Así comienza una muy emocionante guerra de bolas de nieve._

 _De repente, cuando estaban a mitad del juego, el barco se estremece y se ladea. Las 2 hermanas por un momento se asustaron, pero luego continuaron riendo, solo para ser interrumpidas por un horrible trueno y la luz de un relámpago iluminando la habitación gracias a una ventana._

 _Las 2 se paralizan de inmediato; saben lo que eso en realidad significa… una tormenta. Salen corriendo en busca de sus padres, pero lo que les esperaba a cubierta no era muy reconfortante. Todos los guardias y tripulantes hacían lo que podían para que el barco no fuera azotado por las enormes olas, pero eso era una tarea imposible, el capitán del barco prácticamente peleaba con el timón del barco para que este no cediera a las enfurecidas aguas. De tanta agua que había no se distinguía cual era de mar y cual era la lluvia. Es un verdadero milagro que las hermanas no se hubieran enterado de eso antes. ¿O será que todo ese desastre se desencadeno en menos de un minuto? Quizás… pero eso no importa._

 _\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – empezó a llamar Anna a gritos. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. Elsa. Estaba paralizada a unos metros atrás de ella, totalmente empapada, como seguramente debería estar también Anna. El terror se podía leer en sus ojos azules, lo peor era que se empezaba a formar alrededor de su cabeza una pequeña ventisca de nieve que incrementaba su tamaño a cada segundo que pasaba… y nadie querría preocuparse por una nueva amenaza_

 _\- No – susurro Anna – No, no, ¡NO!, ¡Elsa! Por favor cálmate, todo estará bien – trataba de avanzar hacia ella pero el bamboleo del barco le dificultaba esa acción. Cuando por fin estuvo a su alcance, la abrazo y la tomo de la mano. Este contacto Elsa reacciono, la miro a los ojos y apretó fuertemente su mano… enserio, en verdad trataba de controlarse pero no podía, ¡simplemente no podía! Anna al ver como su hermana se esforzaba volvió a llamar a gritos a sus padres._

 _Los guardias se empezaron a percatar de la nueva tormenta de nieve la cual había incrementado notablemente su tamaño, un guardia entre todo esa agitación se percató de las niñas, con algo de temor se empezó a acercar con dificultad a ellas (por los bruscos movimientos del barco), su labor era proteger a la familia real por encima de la suya. Las levanto en brazos para llevarlas hasta un bote salvavidas, pero…_

 _\- ¡Anna! ¡Elsa! – oyeron a alguien gritar, quienes al ver tanta nieve se pararon sorprendido, inmediatamente fijaron la vista en Elsa, quien estaba muy frustrada y al punto de la desesperación._

 _\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – respondió Anna también a gritos, por fin los encontraron, gracias Dios._

 _El rey y la reina se acercaron y abrazaron a sus hijas, felices de verlas sanas y salvas, pero rápidamente se pararon donde el guardia los apuraba para subirse al bote, ya que el barco no aguantaría mucho tiempo y cedería a las olas, al hielo y nieve._

 _Mientras corrían (o trataban de hacerlo) hacia el bote sucedió la desgracia._

 _El mástil del barco fue el que más rápido cedió, pronto todos oyeron como este se trozaba a la mitad… tanto hielo alrededor de este no fue bueno para la madera. Todos observaron horrorizados como el botavara* dio un giro en dirección a la reina y la futura reina (quienes estaban más cerca del mástil mientras que el rey ya estaba ayudando a Anna a meterse en el bote). Mientras tanto, las 2 observaban paralizadas como el objeto se acercaba a gran velocidad a sus cuerpos. Todo ocurrió en una lentitud y rapidez desesperantes, nadie pudo hacer nada… el botavara dio de lleno en sus cuerpo muy cerca de sus cabezas, lanzándolas con una rapidez y una fuerza inimaginable al mar._

 _En ese instante se armó un caos peor de que ya estaba, muchos soldados se lanzaban al mar para salvara a la reina y a la princesa, el propio rey hizo lo mismo, tratando de salvar 2 de sus 3 tesoros más preciados._

 _POV Elsa:_

 _Estaba muy asustada y desesperada por no poder controlar mis poderes y hacer mucho más peligrosa la tormenta de lo que ya era. Cuando nos encontraron nuestros padres me relaje un poco, pero seguía sin poder controlar la tormenta de nieve, esto hizo que me frustrara más y que no pusiera mucha atención a mi entorno, pero podía sentir la suave, cálida y reconfortante mano de mi mamá en la mía._

 _Pero de repente lo oigo… chasquido de madera rompiéndose cuando volteo puedo contemplar como el botavara viene hacia nosotras con gran rapidez. Y en menos de 20 minutos ese día vuelvo a quedarme paralizada, aunque no solo yo, solamente observando como la distancia que nos separa al objeto y a mí se hace cada vez más corta._

 _Diablos este día había empezado hermoso, como el mejor día de mi vida… y como termino… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… la felicidad no dura para siempre._

 _El objeto da de lleno en mi cabeza… fue tan rápido y con tanta adrenalina que no puedo sentir dolor… siento mi ligero cuerpo siendo lanzado por los aires… tampoco tengo tiempo de gritar._

 _Al fin siento como mi cuerpo entra en contacto con el mar y me sumerjo lentamente… todo esto con un estado muy cercano a la inconciencia. Mi vista ya está totalmente nublada… solo distingo una silueta a lo lejos… como un par de brazos que vienen hacia a mí._

 _De repente siento todo el dolor que no sentí anteriormente… ante el dolor mi mente y cuerpo seden más rápido… de hecho no sé cómo no me he quedado inconsciente (o muerto) mucho antes… no importa… ahora ya no importa nada… esperen… un último recuerdo me atravesó la mente antes de quedarme totalmente inconsciente o muerta…_

 _Unos hermosos ojos azul cristalino…_

 _"_ _Ay no, Jack…"_

 ** _¡Wuju! ¡Primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic! ¡Que emoción!_**

 ** _Lo siento si fui medio cruel… pero esa fue mi idea para que se pueda desarrollar toda la historia_** ** _;P_**

 ** _Díganme como les pareció, bien, mal, le sigo, no le sigo, tomatazos, rosas XD sus reviews serán mi fuente de inspiración_**


	2. Feliz Aniversario

POV Elsa:

4 años después

Yay feliz aniversario. Específicamente mi aniversario número cuatro. Se preguntaran ¿de qué? Si piensan que es mi aniversario de algún noviazgo… están muy equivocados… prefiero mil veces eso a este "tipo" de aniversario.

Estos días también me deprimo mucho, lo cual no me gustaría ya que puedo notar que igualmente el palacio entero se deprime, y más Anna y mi padre.

Feliz cuarto aniversario de haber despertado en una cama, sin saber dónde estaba, quien era la persona a mi lado y lo peor que ni siquiera sabía quién era o como me llamaba. Así que ese "feliz aniversario" está cargado de sarcasmo.

Ese día estaba reamente confundida y asustada. Anna vino corriendo a abrasarme, gritando y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, pero yo seguía muy confundida mirando todas esas caras nuevas llegando a la habitación y que acudían a los gritos de felicidad de Anna. Hasta que finalmente me decidí en preguntar:

\- ¿Y… quién eres? – la cara de Anna se transformó de felicidad a total confusión y hasta un poco de horror. – No… espera – aquí descubrí que fue totalmente incorrecto decir esas dos sencillas palabras, ya que su rostro reflejo un toque de falsas esperanzas. – Lo más importante ¿Quién soy yo? – en este momento el rostro de Anna reflejo una profunda tristeza.

\- Debí haberlo supuesto… un golpe en la cabeza sin daños secundarios hubiera sido un milagro – susurró aunque creo que no fue para mí sino más bien para sí misma.

Desde ese día mi padre y Anna (lamentablemente mi madre no sobrevivió al golpe del botavara, como me contaron que si lo hice yo. Es una lástima que no la pueda recordar, ya que como la describen tuvo que haber sido maravillosa) se dedicaron a relatarme sucesos e historias por las que pasamos, personas que supuestamente conocí, todo esto con la intención de que recuerde algo, la más mínima parte de mi niñez y pasado, es frustrante no poder hacerlo, muchas veces terminaba llorando a causa de tanta desesperación.

Pero ahora que tengo 17 años cumplidos, me es más fácil sobrellevar todo eso, aunque me sigo frustrando cuando a veces siente un recuerdo tratando de aflorar en mi mente… me esfuerzo tanto que lo termino perdiendo. Y tampoco ayuda que, a causa del golpe, sufro de ataques repentinos de amnesia que me impiden recordar que hice el día anterior o que hice en una semana pasada. Así que si algún día recordé algo, muy seguramente ya lo olvide.

También hay veces que me siento triste al escuchar algún fragmento feliz de mi vida que no recuerdo. Ver a Anna o a papá contarlo de una forma tan emocionada o tan feliz me hace sentir nostalgia, felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo por haberme perdido de cierta forma de esa experiencia. Pero bueno… no sé qué más hacer respecto a eso… no recuerdo nada.

Aunque todos estos años siempre he tenido la sensación de que mi padre y Anna me ocultaban algo, que me faltaba algo. Bueno el primer año y medio sentía que los dos me ocultaban algo, pero después de ese año y medio sentí que algo muy grave paso… no recuerdo que… lamentablemente. Y que desde ese día mi padre nos oculta, a las dos, ese algo tan importante.

Y así está mi lamentable situación… y aunque con el tiempo aprendí a sobrellevarlo nunca me terminare acostumbrando a esa sensación de que me faltan dos cosas muy importantes.

POV Anna:

Pobre Elsa hoy se cumplen cuatros años del mmm… ¿accidente? Mmm… no. De la ¿tragedia? Lo que sea. La cuestión es que está muy nostálgica y triste este día, lo cual también me deprime un poco, pero he intentado de todo para animarla y nada funciona. Tampoco fue nada fácil convencerla a salir. Llevarla a pasear por el pueblo, llevarla a la Montaña del Norte, tirarle una bola de nieve (eso no resulto muy bien que digamos); ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se alegre? No debe ser tan difícil. Hmmm, vamos Anna piensa. ¡Ya se!

\- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – pregunte con mi mejor cara de perrito.

Al escuchar esto la cara de Elsa se ilumino un poco preguntarle lo que de niña era su debilidad (aunque no se acuerde de eso sigue dándole gracia y a veces sigue aceptando) al parecer no fue tan mala idea; aparte de que nadie se puede resistir a la mejor cara de perrito del mundo. ¡La mía!

Y ver como en el rostro de Elsa se forma una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña, pero sigue siendo una sonrisa que para mí es suficiente e igualmente me alegra.

Así empezamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos uno. Después de ese muñeco Elsa se empezó a relajar y a olvidar que día era. Comenzamos a jugar en la nieve como hacía mucho no lo hacíamos, como cuando éramos niñas y aunque Elsa no se acuerde que existieron esos momentos, yo si. Aunque… estos últimos años he estado teniendo la extraña sensación que hace falta algo respecto a Elsa, pero no logro entender que es... no logro recordar.

 _Ok... perdón, perdón por no subir en un buen tiempo y perdón por si esta un poquito cortito... los malditos exámenes de admisión quitan muuucho tiempo. Pero bueno aquí esta (por fin :p)_

 _Este es como un segundo prologo de como esta su situación actual... todavía no nos adentramos a la historia, no se preocupen ya merito xD_


End file.
